Cultural icons of England
This list of cultural icons of England is a list of objects from any period that are independently considered to be cultural icons characteristic of England. Many of these may be considered British rather than English cultural icons, indeed in these post-devolutionary times this is a contentious subject. It is debatable whether one should include cultural icons shared by the whole United Kingdom or created after the Act of Union 1707. Emblems * Flag of St George * St George * Lion passant * Rose * English Oak Animals * Dartmoor pony * Exmoor pony * New Forest Pony * Suffolk Punch * Old English sheepdog * Hereford cattle * Gloucester Old Spot Arts and Crafts * Corn dollies Royalty * King John of England * Alfred the Great * Richard the Lionheart *Elizabeth I (Former Queen of England) *Elizabeth II (Present Queen of England) * Henry VIII of England (Former King of England) http://www.princeton.edu/~achaney/tmve/wiki100k/docs/Henry_VIII_of_England.html retrieved 17 September 2013. People * Geoffrey Chaucer * William Shakespeare * William Langland * Guy Fawkes * Simon de Montfort, 6th Earl of Leicester Art * JMW Turner * Thomas Gainsborough Buildings and Structures * Canterbury Cathedral * York Minster * Big Ben (bell in clock tower)British Postal Museum & Archive: Icons of England. Retrieved 15 December 2012. * Angel of the North (statue)Guardian: Angel of the North. Retrieved 15 December 2012.Gateshead Council: Angel of the North an English Icon. Retrieved 15 December 2012.Future Matters: Cultural Regeneration. Retrieved 15 December 2012. "The development of cultural icons such as Sage, Baltic and The Angel of the North have shown that iconic projects can go a long way to improving external perceptions of an area, as well as providing environmental, economic and social benefits." Food and Drink * Roast beef and Yorkshire pudding * Lancashire hotpot * Cup of tea (tea drinking habit)BBC: Tea steams ahead in icon hunt. Retrieved 15 December 2012. * Spotted dick * Cheddar cheese * Cheshire cheese * Red Leicester * Stilton cheese * Cottage loaf * Pork pie * Worcester Sauce * Fish & Chips Music * English folk music Anthems * Jerusalem (hymn) * There'll Always be an England * Heart of Oak * Rose of England * Always Look on the Bright Side of Life Dance * Morris Dancing * Maypole dancing Festivals * St Georges Day * May Day Clothing *Flat cap *Smock Folk Tales * Goldilocks and the Three Bears * Jack the Giant Killer * Jack and the Beanstalk * Dick Whittington and his cat Customs and Traditions * Cheese rolling * Gurning * Beating the bounds * Well dressing Language * English language * English dialects Sport * Cricket * Football * Rugby Football * Lawn Tennis Places * Grasmere * York * Winchester * Canterbury * Warwick * Tewkesbury * Evesham (first place the cross of St George was flown) Transport * Routemaster bus (Red London double decker bus)Culture24: Icons of England. Retrieved 15 December 2012. * Coracle (also associated with Wales) * Mary Rose * The Mayflower * Concorde (also associated with France) Religion * Church of England * Archbishop of Canterbury Government * English local government References External links * British Postal Museum & Archive: Icons of England * Culture24: Icons of England * List of Cultural Icons of the United Kingdom Category:English culture Category:Cultural history Culture Category:English traditions Category:British culture